


About Dates and Horrible Best Friends

by Starinlight



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, I'm late again, M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starinlight/pseuds/Starinlight
Summary: It's Junmyeon and Minseok's first date after the former's confession on Valentines' Day and the latter's response on White Day. It had everything to be perfect, if there wasn't a simple problem: Minseok's best friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unorganized me that can't stay away too long from the EXO fandom, or any fandom, for that matter.
> 
> So, this can be seen both as a stand alone fic, or as a companion piece to another Xiuho I wrote, named Under My Skin. If you want to read that one first, great, I'd be honored, but it won't really affect the plot of this one too much.
> 
> I'm late, too late, way too late. This is for White Day, but we're already in April. I give up
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys it~
> 
> I took the puns from the internet. I'm not that tacky, or that creative.

“They’re doing _it_ this Saturday,” a boy with lips curved in a kittenish smile says as he drops on a seat next to another two boys, and across another three.

 

A tanned boy with plush lips makes a disgusted face. “Not the type of thing I want to know,” he says.

 

Confused, another boy blinks and looks at the first one, “Who are doing what?”

 

“Take your mind out of the gutter, perverted Jongin,” the first boy snickers, smile widening and curling at the tips as he turns to the confused boy, “Yixing-hyung, it’s Junmyeon-hyung and Minseok-hyung first date this Saturday.”

 

Yixing nods in understanding, muttering a small ‘thanks Jongdae-yah’ before going back to his food.

 

One of the other three boys who stayed silent up to that moment pouts and crosses his lanky arms in front of his body, a lot like a bratty kid would do. “I can’t understand what my Myun-hyung sees in that hamster prototype. I’m clearly more handsome!”

 

“Yah, Sehun,” one of them, with dyed light hair and deer eyes, laughs at the youngest. “Minseok has killer abs. ‘Nough said.”

 

If possible, Sehun’s lips jut out even more.

 

The last one sighs at all that madness, “What is the point of saying this Jongdae? If it’s their first date or tenth, why it matters?”

 

“Finally someone here is making the right questions!” Jongdae throws his arms up in mock frustration. “We need to see it!”

 

Four identical faces of ‘WTF’ stare straight at him, and even Yixing looks up from his food, fork halfway to his mouth.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Yup! Hope you hadn’t made plans for this weekend, ‘cause we have a date to crash!”

 

Calm, peaceful Yixing actually doesn’t seem to like the idea, frowning cutely. “I don’t like this– Junmyeon and Minseok-hyung should have their date in peace.”

 

“I’ll have to agree with Yixing,” Luhan nods to himself, proud to manifest his opinion. “Minnie can’t shut up about Junmyeonnie, and he’ll have my head if I ruin his perfect plans for his perfect date with the perfect person.”

 

“Wasn’t hyung all annoyed ‘cause Junmyeon-hyung is all clingy and stuff?” Jongin asks, pretending not to be interested.

 

Luhan smirks, “That was all stuck up love.”

 

By his side, Sehun grumbles, picking up his phone to turn off the conversation about his favorite hyung and his not so favorite hyung. Kyungsoo sighs and Yixing has already turned back to his food.

 

“Exactly why we should… monitor them,” Jongdae makes another attempt, in no moment stopping smiling; he’s admittedly cute, with his crinkled eyes and his kitten-like features, and maybe that’s the reason no one on that table trusts him fully. They know that with a little longer of exposition to that face, they’ll begrudgingly agree to whatever he wants. Except Sehun, but he’s another case altogether, manipulating the group on his own way. “Can you imagine cold-hearted Minseok on a date with bunny Junmyeon?”

 

Reluctantly, Luhan says, “You’re right. Minnie can be so mean~”

 

“Junmyeon-hyung will cry if Minseok-hyung acts… normally.” Jongin agrees.

 

“Worse!” Luhan seems to have an epiphany, “What if Minnie tries to _kiss_ Junmyeon? OMG I need to see this! Jongdae! Where are they meeting?!”

 

If possible, Jongdae’s expression turns slyer, beneath the cute, of course. “The Aquarium.”

 

This makes Sehun raise his eyes, eyebrows crooked in disdain. “Cliché. Boring.”

 

“I think it’s romantic,” Yixing smiles dreamily. “Walking hand-in-hand, surrounded by pretty fish.”

 

Everyone looks at the boy with incredulous faces.

 

“Don’t count with me.” Kyungsoo declares, getting up from the table, “Minseok-hyung will kick your asses when he finds out.”

 

Dismissing the younger boy, both Luhan and Jongdae look at each other with identical smiles, before turning to the remaining three. “ _If_ he finds out.”

 

“So?”

 

Jongin steals a piece of chicken of Yixing’s place, looking at the food to hide his excitement. “I don’t have anything better to do; sure.”

 

“I will go… but only for the fish,” Yixing consents, already imagining the Aquarium; he’d never been to that one, being in South Korea for no longer than a year.

 

The four stare at the only one left to agree; Sehun frowns and crosses his arms, staring back at them. One minute passes, then two, then three.

 

“Okay– Just because I wanna guarantee hamster prototype won’t do anything to my hyung.”

 

Jongdae claps in victory, while Luhan beams; Jongin sighs – rethinking all his decisions – and Yixing hums.

 

 

.

.

 

 

Minseok fidgets and looks at his watch for the fifth time in five minutes. It’s a quarter to three, fifteen minutes before the marked time and yet, he feels anxious; it’s his first date with Junmyeon – the annoying, loud, sweet and cute class president – and he needs it go smoothly so in the end of the day, he will be able to call the younger boy his boyfriend, truly.

 

Really, if someone had said to him a week ago that he’d be nervous about going out with Junmyeon – who so clearly has a crush on him – Minseok would have laughed quite tensely, awkwardly attempting to finish the subject and insinuating that no, that wasn’t on his future plans. Ha, he is pathetic; pathetic for worrying so much, for thinking that maybe this wasn’t a good idea, that Junmyeon will see that he’s not everything he makes himself to be – not that that means a lot. He’s just Minseok.

 

“Eeh?! Minseok-hyung!”

 

He looks away from his watch, eyes searching for the familiar voice; he meets a very cute looking Junmyeon waiving almost maniacally at him, his long jacket swallowing his small – he frowns at that, remembering that they’re the same size – frame completely. He waves back subtly, walking in the boy’s direction with hands on his pockets. They’re suddenly sweaty, despite the still cold temperature from the remains of winter. “You’re so early! I made you wait a lot?”

 

Junmyeon is like a kicked… bunny. “No. I just like to be punctual.”

 

This brings a smile to the other’s face, his round cheeks rounder. “I know you do! That’s why I came earlier– I thought I would surprise you, but you’re already here,” he pouts.

 

“Try harder next time.”

 

The smile he’s rewarded with makes Minseok a little faint. “I will!”

 

_“My gosh, they’re like, the corniest couple I’ve ever seen.”_

 

_“Shut up Jongdae, I want to listen.”_

 

_“I think it’s cute.”_

 

_“Ugh, I want to barf.”_

 

_“Gross.”_

 

_“Shut. Up.”_

 

It takes Minseok a few seconds to understand his own words, and he does, his face feels a lot warmer. He basically just told Junmyeon that there will be a next time.

 

They both look away, not knowing how to proceed; Junmyeon wriggles his hands together, Minseok shuffles his weight from one leg to another. They both look up at the same time, meeting each other’s eyes, and then turn away again.

 

_“They’re pathetic.”_

 

 _“Woah, it’s the first time I see Minnie acting like a twelve-year girl. *_ click* *click* _Blackmail material for life!”_

 

_“Is that a chicken stand? Let’s go Sehun.”_

 

_“Nah, I wanna see the moment my Myun-hyung notices that he’s making a mistake in giving this old man another glance. Myun-hyung is so cute, but so stupid sometimes.”_

 

_“You’re a brat.”_

 

_“I don’t remember asking for your opinion.”_

 

_“You–“_

 

_“Jongdae-yah, Sehun-ah.”_

 

_“ **Sorry Yixing-hyung.”**_

 

“So… Let’s go?” Junmyeon smiles. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been to the Aquarium.”

 

Minseok nods, grateful for the younger’s attempt of breaking the ice; he’s more nervous than he expected to be. He dated… enough, in his opinion. Two girls and a guy before Junmyeon, so he’s no novice; yet, just by being near him his hands are sweaty, and his heart beats so loudly he can hear it inside his ears, that feel as hot as the rest of his face. They start to walk, side-by-side, buying the tickets – Minseok wanted to buy Junmyeon’s, but Junmyeon buy both without blinking, and he’s _so_ embarrassed – and entering the construction.

 

“Into the tube or the smaller tanks?”

 

“I don’t know,” Minseok admits. “Whichever you like the most. I’m happy following you.”

 

Junmyeon blushes – cheeks like peaches, pink and round – and happily starts to search for something. He stops at one panel, a map of the place. “I want to go to the tube!”

 

Minseok agrees, and they go; the ‘tube’, as Junmyeon called, is a hallway of cylindrical shape, both the walls and the ceiling an enormous tank for all kinds of fish. One that resembles some kind of shark passes by Junmyeon’s side, and the boy immediately squeaks and –  unconsciously, or else Minseok has no emotional to deal differently  – grabs his arm with his hands, body molding to his side tightly, its heat perceptible even through the thick jacket and the white sweater he wears underneath. It’s like suddenly all his nerves fried, and his throat is so dry and scratchy it’s like he swallowed sand. On the inside, he’s freaking out.

 

On the outside, he manages an arched eyebrow and a slanted grin. “Scared, Junmyeon?”

 

Wrong thing to say; Junmyeon jumps away from him as if electrocuted, eyes wide and face red, instead of pink. “I-I’m not!”

 

_“Release me, you goddamn Bambi! He made hyung uncomfortable, that’s it for me!”_

 

_“This is Minseok being Minse– Stop moving, overgrown baby!”_

 

_“Would you two shut up?! They’ll listen to us!”_

 

It’s only for a minute, but Minseok takes his focus from the flustered boy by his side to gaze at his back; he could swear he heard Luhan’s and that annoying, clingy brat Sehun’s voice in an echo. Behind them there is only a family with two kids, a girl taking pictures and three guys with their backs to them, a fourth wearing sunglasses even though they’re inside the Aquarium, that’s softly lit with blue lights.

 

A mistake then.

 

With a sigh, he extends his arm in the space – too big in his opinion – between his body and the Junmyeon’s, palm up in offering and heart beating erratically in his ribcage, threatening to jump out of his chest as it seemed to like to do near the younger boy. His eyes meet Class President’s wide ones, flicking back and forward to the space between them and Minseok’s face with that intensity typical of him, hidden until now by an uncharacteristic shyness the older associates with the fact they’re on an official date, something tentatively _serious._

 

Junmyeon then smiles brightly, and eagerly intertwines their fingers, getting close to Minseok and squeezing his hand; Minseok feels his own lips stretching into a smile and silently they continue to walk.

 

_“Awn~”_

 

_“Smooth Minnie, very smooth.”_

 

_“Humpf.”_

 

_“Hey, where is Yixing-hyung?”_

 

Their date takes a turn from then on; the awkward atmosphere dissipates and Junmyeon is back to being the annoyingly cute Class President Minseok fell for: he goes on and on about how the floriculture has been so busy these days, with White Day and the successful relationships it started and how he finally mastered that one dance move that for weeks now made him look like an – adorably clumsy – lost baby deer, limbs everywhere and slips of feet. He never let go of Minseok’s hand, and often tugs at it when he wants to see a particular kind of fish. He smiles so much his cheeks must hurt, and Minseok couldn’t be more delighted that everything is going so well.

 

This is what he wants; this boy so full of energy and happiness and these moments that are important to him.

 

They are staring at the vast blue at their front; fishes go from one place to the other, and the duo’s youngest is too quiet all of a sudden.

 

“Junmyeon?” Minseok probes, nudging the other lightly in the shoulder, playful. “Is someone home?”

 

“Hm?” Junmyeon blinks, then grins, still fixed staring at the passing colorful fishes. “I was just deep in trout.”

 

It’s Minseok’s time to blink. “Eh?”

 

“I was just deep in trout,” Junmyeon repeats, grin now stretching wide. “Thinking about how I’m reely having a good time.”

 

“Oh my god,” Minseok releases his hand, shaking his head in a negative. “I don’t know you.”

 

He starts walking backwards, biting his lips to suppress a smile.

 

The absolute idiot he hopes to call his boyfriend follows him, and for all gods, he _continues_.

 

“What? Are you jelly because I’m just so brill-iant in making puns?” the singsong-y voice trails after him, and Minseok stretches his arms, attempting to keep Junmyeon far from him, throwing glances at his sides, to see if someone has heard such atrocities. “Don’t run away from me, hyung! You shoald try! It’s fin and an once in life opportunaty!”

 

“Junmyeon, for all that’s sacred, stop,” he says in a chocked voice, the urge to laugh at the absurdity – it was **not** fun – of his situation caught in his throat.

 

The younger pouts. “Water you talking about? Do you have some fishue with what I’m saying?”

 

“I have a lot more than one problem with it,” he cringes, giving his back to Junmyeon. He huffs when he collides against his body, arms wrapping around his, clinging.  “I’ll go buy some coffee so I won’t have to listen to you.”

 

“So mean,” it’s with a whine that Junmyeon responds, batting his eyelashes girlishly. “It took a long time to think about those, you know.”

 

_“Pfff.”_

 

_“Ew, you spit on me, pabo.”_

 

_“I’m sorry, but... Junmyeon-hyung’s too silly, I can’t– hahaha.”_

 

_“… He’s really bad at humor.”_

 

_“Even you admit it, Sehun. Hyung is that bad.”_

 

_“Argh, my virgin ears… I’m regretting coming here, so embarrassing.”_

 

 _“I doubt there’s a single virgin bone in your body_ Nini~”

 

_“I-I..!”_

 

_“Minnie’s not annoyed though. Wah, he must really love Junmyeon.”_

 

_“Don’t ever said that again– It’s insulting.”_

 

_“…”_

 

_“…”_

 

_“Won’t they kiss?”_

 

_“10,000 won that they won’t do it here.”_

 

_“Deal. Minseok will kiss him to shut him up. Here.”_

 

_“Seriously now, where is Yixing-hyung?”_

 

The feeling on the pit of his stomach can be described as resigned fondness; this seems to be the default emotion when he thinks of Junmyeon. The boy, who isn’t his type at all and yet, is the one who crawled into his heart and carved his mark the deepest; with too many smiles and bad puns – they were so bad, for god, so bad – and tender dark eyes, like Minseok’s favorite coffee, so warm, he is the only one to make him want to rip his hair off and run away, and at the same time, involve both in a cocoon and stop time, so he can have Junmyeon all to himself.

 

“You thought about them before coming?!”

 

“I need to be ready for everything~”

 

“You’re ridiculous.”

 

“You’re too cold.”

 

“I’m not cold,” Minseok pretends offense. “I have a sense of humor.”

 

“Do not, since you didn’t laugh at my puns.”

 

He rolls his eyes. “Because they were _bad.”_

 

“See?” Junmyeon smiles triumphantly. “Humorless and cold.”

 

A breath of silence passes through them before both start to laugh, Junmyeon’s loud laughs mixing with Minseok’s more composed ones. They don’t care that they’re making too much noise and the girl taking pictures is glaring at them or that the couple is complaining to each other about how youth these days aren’t respectful with their surroundings. Minseok is too busy observing the crinkle around Junmyeon’s eyes and his round cheeks, the short hair falling charmingly on his forehead and the pink small lips open as laugher tumbles through them. He’s truly beautiful, so natural in his happiness and he’s so close, Minseok can see perfectly the small mole just above his upper lip.

 

Is instinct that moves Minseok’s hand so it rests softly on Junmyeon’s face; the later immediately stops laughing, and wide dark coffee eyes fix on Minseok’s own eyes, full of confusion and a question. His skin is soft under his fingertips, and the satisfaction of watching a stunned Class President blush prettily because of a simple touch is great, and Minseok wants to do more, maybe to see as far as this blush goes. It is still instinct guiding him when he starts to approach his face, enjoying how Junmyeon’s eyes drop to his mouth, then back to his eyes, glazing over as he starts to close them.

 

_“No effing way!”_

 

_“No, no, no, no, nooooope, I’m going there.”_

 

 _“Ooh, your skinny ass will stay right here” *_ click* *click click* _“Huhuhu, so bold~!”_

 

_“Prepare to pay, bitch.”_

 

_“Ew, that’s just gross. Like seeing your parents making out.”_

 

_“Hyung… Don’t do this hyung– Goddamn it, Luhan, release me!”_

 

_“There is Yixing-hyung!”_

 

Their breaths mingle – Junmyeon’s smells like mint toothpaste – and Minseok’s is closing his eyes when…

 

“Hey, isn’t that Yixing?”

 

… He snaps his head away, looking in the direction Junmyeon’s staring and indeed, there’s the boy, hands on the glass and face almost glued in it as he stares at dozens of yellow fishes.

 

_“Shit!”_

 

_“Someone go pick that twice damned horned horse before he can rat us out!”_

 

“What is Yixing doing here?” Junmyeon inquires, attention back at Minseok; the pink on his cheeks darkens to red as he realizes the other’s hand still on his face, apparently perfectly content in staying there.

 

He sighs. “Yixing likes every animal but birds. Pigeons, especially.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Junmyeon steals another glance at their friend, and frowns. “But why is Jongin with him?”

 

And surely, Jongin too is there too, pushing Yixing from the glass rather roughly, his plush lips set on a very clear scowl and a beanie covering most of his forehead, as black as the rest of his clothes. Together they are quite the absurd vision, as Yixing whines for Jongin to release him like a kid would, and the younger keeps trying to subtly look at them, discarding the idea that they’re there without the knowledge of Minseok’s date.

 

A crash comes from the opposite direction, and a kid starts crying; a tall boy is being scolded by an old lady that pushes a little cart full of aquarium-related toys, and this same boy appears to have broken the wailing child’s chosen toy, picking a bit of the scolding. Something about the boy’s posture – the wide shoulders and the hand on his pockets despite standing in front of an older person – is eerily similar to that brat that keeps following Junmyeon everywhere.

 

He’s not the only one to think so. “Is it just me or that kid looks a lot like Sehunnie?”

 

_“Abort mission! Hide, hide!”_

 

_“Hide where, stupid deer?!”_

 

It then that Minseok sees – stumbling to hide, quite poorly at that – the top of a dyed caramel hair, the rest of the body half covered by another body, this one smaller, face hidden by sunglasses and a mask.

 

It doesn’t take much for him to put two and two together, and the moment he does, a bubble of annoyance builds in his chest.

 

He knew he shouldn’t have told Jongdae about going on his first date with Junmyeon; back at that time it seemed a good idea, his nervousness hindering his ideas on where to take his Class President, and Jongdae had been all too willing to help, and now he thought about it, _too_ willing. He was the one to give the Aquarium idea, saying it was light and fun, and that opportunities wouldn’t lack for him to finally ask, officially, if Junmyeon wouldn’t accept in becoming his boyfriend. Nervous as he was, Minseok had accepted the idea and thanked him.

 

He should have imagined Jongdae would tell Luhan and they both would go stalk his date; what never crossed his mind though, is Jongin and Yixing’s presence, and Sehun’s too.

 

Blasted friends.

 

He closes his eyes to contain the urge to strangle those two – especially Jongdae, the master plotter – and make his life easier. With regret he drops his hand from Junmyeon’s face – he’s more and more confused by the looks of it, and it’s very cute, the way his head keeps going back and forth between Sehun and Yixing and Jongin and Luhan and Jongdae – so can hold his hand, refusing to part completely from the younger, regardless of the hell Luhan and Jongdae will give him in the future. He proceeds to walk towards the two, stopping when they’re face-to-face.

 

“Jongdae. Luhan.”

 

Jongdae is more courageous. “H-Hi, hyung.”

 

Junmyeon smiles, but there’s a strain on his lips, probably because of the awkward situation. “What a coincidence; how everyone decided to come to the aquarium _today,”_ the tone on his voice is different from anything else Minseok has ever heard; it’s menacing, snippy. Daring for them to give a convincing excuse.

 

It’s a new facet of Junmyeon, and one that Minseok finds extremely _hot._ The normally sweet and cute, dorky Class President showing his displeasure in such manner, so imposing all the while clinging to him, not ashamed, staking a claim on him even, is enough to make Minseok want him more, and all of a sudden, it’s not important that he has intrusive friends. He’ll still kick Jongdae’s shins a few times before he forgives him, and force Luhan to bow a full 90° degrees. He’s sure Junmyeon will have something ready for Jongin and Sehun.

 

Yixing has nothing to do with it. He probably accepted to follow them just to see the fish.

 

“You see Junmyeonnie…”

 

“Hyung!” Sehun comes running, draping himself over the said boy. “Let’s go see the hammer sharks!”

 

“Sehunnie, so you really are here.”

 

The youngest scoffs. “Of course. After Jongdae-hyung said that we should stalk your first date with that one,” he glares at Minseok, “I had to come and guarantee he wouldn’t try to do anything with you.”

 

Brat.

 

His annoyance must show on his face, for Sehun sticks his tongue at him, and tightens his hold around Junmyeon.

 

Said boy giggles. “Thank you for your concern, Sehunnie, but,” he gently takes the lanky arms off himself, “it’s perfectly fine if Minseok-hyung decides to do anything he wants with me.”

 

At that, what can Minseok do but fall a little more in love with Junmyeon?

 

He kisses his cheek, and smiles – falsely, promising a sea of pain if they interfere for a second longer – at the three, delighting in Sehun’s red from anger face and the astonished identical faces of Jongdae and Luhan. He pushes Junmyeon closer to him, waving happily as they leave, the younger laughing heartily in his ears.

 

“ _So, what did I lose?”_

 

_“Hush, Jongin.”_

 

_“Eh? So he manhandled me for nothing? If I lose the dolphin spectacle you’re all going to pay.”_

 

_“Go to hell, Yixing.”_

 

_“Hyung, he… Denied me… He denied… Me?”_

 

_“I think Junmyeonnie broke him.”_

 

_“Thank god, at least now he’ll be quiet.”_

 

_“I lost a lot then.”_

 

“You have crazy friends,” Junmyeon laughs at him.

 

Minseok sighs, “I don’t know how and why; I’m so normal.”

 

“Yeah, keep believing in that.”

 

“Hey.”

 

Junmyeon squeezes his hand, smiling so wide his eyes disappear.

 

Minseok can’t hold back anymore; right there, not far away from his stalker friends and everyone else, he touches Junmyeon’s face in place, and presses a firm kiss onto the pink small lips, very satisfied at the gasp he obtains from the other.

 

“As my boyfriend, you’ll have to learn to do deal with them.”

 

Junmyeon’s whole face lights up, and he nods enthusiastically, throwing his arms around his neck to push him into another kiss, this time deeper. His hands go to the thin waist, infiltrating beneath the thick jacket to feel at it better. The hands on his hair increase their grip, and Junmyeon moans onto his mouth, opening it; Minseok doesn’t waste the chance to deepen the kiss, tasting the mint of Junmyeon’s toothpaste and something that is pure Junmyeon, sweet like the boy on his tongue. His body went in overdrive, his chest burning, his heart struggling to jump out of his ribcage. All around and inside him is filled with Junmyeon, Junmyeon, Junmyeon.

 

“YAH! THIS IS NOT RATED R!!”

 

They separate at Jongdae’s screaming; Junmyeon hides his face in the crook of his neck, face hot with embarrassment.

 

Minseok swears he’ll kill this self-proclaimed friend of his.

 

 


End file.
